


Strictly professional

by hugmeclosely



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugmeclosely/pseuds/hugmeclosely
Summary: Just two business partners enjoying things in a bit unusual display of power.





	1. Chapter one

He doesn't kiss him. Even though they crossed the line miles further than just a kiss. Many times. It was inevitable.  
  
And it's not like Oswald never insinuated. He tried sneaking a peek, stealing one even, yet he never succeeds manipulating his way. Not on Ed.  
  
Because they know each other so well. It can be both weakness and strength. It's up to them to decide which one.  
  
The first time it happened, none of them knew what they were doing. Just a peek of the skyrocketing tension during a seemingly innocent meeting. And it turned out good. So good it took a single touch as a ‘goodbye’ handshake to trigger them up for the second time around.  
  
From that point forward, their relationship progressed towards few weeks apart, unannounced surprise visits. A normal day could go so much better as soon as he spots Ed walking through his grand door.  
  
Oswald wants to be ready. He wants to be in his perfect from that day, most favorite suit, most beautiful tie, his most expensive cologne. But, he can never be. He tried asking Ed for a call, a little innocent heads up, before showing up. Maybe just a time-stamp of a few days even, to get the least of the preparation. And Ed agrees, just, he doesn’t stick to the deal acting out as if it’s a mistake on his part. Oswald, being his prideful self, can’t bring himself to ask on this inconvenience, and they are right where they started.  
  
A going theme with them.  
  
Even sneaking his way won’t work. Oswald’s other way was trying to ‘arrange a meeting’, business meeting in taking strict important business matters with a due date, and then possibly expect Ed to stick to the deal. And he never does. Again. Ed is way too smart for that, Oswald knows, but he can always act oblivious and hope that doesn’t make him seem desperate.  
  
It’s better than nothing. He’ll take it. However it is at this point. Feels way too good to neat pick now. Watching Ed’s brilliance come to life and perfectly entwine with his, nothing beats that.  
  
They talk business, appearing nothing but professional to others around, and then the second they are left alone it always ends up with Oswald shoved or bend down wherever Ed decides.  
He wouldn’t change a thing about it. The thought of them being a couple makes him laugh, but they’re not enemies as well. So frenemies with benefits suits this relationship perfectly.  
  
After stepping this far, surely a kiss wouldn’t destroy much, will it?  
  
Oswald wants to believe it’s not necessary. At least he has him like this, something he never thought he would.  
  
It’s only after he realizes the sexual bonding makes him want that kiss even more. Lips burning for it. Having sleepless nights over it, trying to figure out the logic behind Ed’s actions.  
Is it a power move? Something Ed wants to prove?  
  
It’s desperately bothering him so much.  
  
He knows it’s not a casual thing anymore when his deepest most desired fantasies contain just a touch, feeling the lips of this man that fucks him so good, just the thought of it makes his body shiver.  
  
He won’t ever show it, or god forbid admit it, but Oswald misses him during the weeks-long breaks. He sees him on the news, wreaking havoc and terrorizing the city, and he finds it mind-blowing that he has this man. In a way. He has Ed. And he is going to feel those cold dominating hands any day now.  
  
What a crazy thought to have, thinking their meet-ups would calm the tensions. At least a bit.  
  
Everything Ed aroused in him, he did it at least ten times more now...

 

  
  
Oswald doesn't ever practice yet his speeches at his gala events never fail to amuse everyone present. They are in awe of him.  
  
And someone else just might be as well.  
  
Oswald can barely see anything from this part of the stage, the lights up here being incredibly bright. A figurine catches his attention in the back of the crowd. Yes... it’s him. He wonders if he should approach first.  
  
Should he act like he doesn’t know it’s been three weeks now since their last encounter, and he has awaited Ed’s appearance every day in this past week?  
  
He wants to yell at him for making him wait so long, pathetically counting the days, not being able to fully concentrate on work because of him. He wants it right now. A kiss what?!  
  
Oswald gets approached by so many people on his way to Ed, he can’t even see him from here anymore. Fear strikes in him, what if he leaves. Oh god, Oswald can’t possibly wait any longer. He has been already on the verge of calling Ed himself.  
  
Oh good, there he is.  
  
Oswald doesn’t even bother with the polite declines now. If he loses sight of Ed again, someone is going to get hurt.  
  
Ed is not even supposed to be here. It’s a public event and he is a wanted man. No wonder he stands in the darkened corner at the back. Still, his hat is a big giveaway.  
  
“Ed, can I speak to you privately?”  
  
He doesn’t get an answer. Ed stares at him for a second, expressionless, holding the tip of his hat, then goes straight outside and into the long hallway.  
  
Of course, Oswald wastes no time and lets Ed guide him but first, he grabs a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.  
  
“You’ve been busy, I suppose?”  
  
Again, no answer. Ed walks like he knows where he’s headed and Oswald, a step behind, nervously sips the cold drink, trying not to make his anxiety too obvious.  
  
Ed is quiet, he's not even looking at him. He finally stops in front of the main office’s door and Oswald gets the hint, unlocks the door and leaves the key hanging from the inside.  
  
He walks inside, turning his back on Ed. The door slams hard behind him.  
  
Too anxious to turn around and face Ed, he just continues playing busy with the champagne, his breaths betting harder and harder.  
  
"You can lock the door, if you want."  
  
Ed’s quietness is killing him. And for a good reason. He wishes he said something. Anything! There is no control in him left.  
  
"You are not here to talk, are you?"  
  
The door is locked.  
  
Oswald knows he shouldn’t say anything anymore. Ed is not going to answer. Can he really help himself though?  
  
“..Would you like a drink?” his voice never sounded so high, signaling defeat.  
  
Ed grabs on him like he would grab a stranger on the street, forceful, merciless, knocking the glass in his hand on the floor and shoving him on the wall in a single move. He grabs on his collar and turns him around, pressing hard on the wall face first, and lets his busy hands be the indication of exactly what he’s thinking, in case it hasn’t been clear yet. Oswald’s pants are down and his ass ready so fast his mouth is drooling.  
  
It’s rough and unpredictable.  
  
Ed fucks him on the wall, time to time parting his closing feet with his own. One hand grasping tightly on the smaller man’s chest, the other one holding his throat drowning in the sweet sound of his cries.  
  
Oswald can feel the need in him getting fulfilled. His leg hurts but who cares. The closeness of the wall quite enough for that friction he needs as his hips start moving in Ed’s rhythm. It’s annoyingly pleasurable. It feels so good to finally have Ed like this, to have him for keeps.  
  
The moment Ed’s breath gets a little closer on the side of his neck, Oswald tries a swift move that doesn’t result in anything.  
  
"Kiss me." he tries again.  
  
What Ed does is on the verge of forgivable. He releases the grip on his neck to cover Oswald's wet whining lips preventing him from saying anything else, and he has no intention of letting go.  
  
Oswald is so desperate, even not getting what he asked out loud he considers a generosity. Somehow manages to open his lips and lick the closest finger he can reach. When he becomes aware Ed noticed, he fears for his reaction.  
  
The grip on his hip almost too much to handle. Bruising for sure.  
  
Oswald takes a deep breath when Ed releases the pressure on his mouth, only to shove three fingers inside. And Oswald licks on them, taking his time before putting them inside again, holding together with his tongue.  
  
They both finish quickly. As their grasps of each other slowly loosen and they tuck themselves in, Ed leans closer again, tracing his wet hand down Oswald’s cheek. Oswald takes this as he likes and turns his way as well. Their lips almost touch, right before Ed steps back and leaves, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Oswald sighs.  
  
This is ridiculous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I'm upset about the kiss thing myself, so it's going to have a second chapter. :)


	2. Chapter two

Playing some sick mind games.  
  
There is no other explanation.  
  
It takes a month before Ed decides to visit.  
  
He doesn’t leave any time for thinking, shows up, unannounced, entering Oswald’s huge office and barging his way up to the confused man. So, pretty much identically like the last time, except now Oswald is bend over his own desk. He actually prefers it this way because of his leg, and the way the dark surface reflects the outline of Ed behind him. This man didn’t even spare a moment to take his hat off...  
  
There is no strength to fight for an actual conversation, he knows. For that, they would have to stop, and that is not happening.  
  
Luckily as always, both are done fast, and Oswald uses the few precious short moments in calming their breaths to try and reason with him.  
  
“..Ed, can we talk?”  
  
He turns around, carefully, establishing strong eye contact. Ed smiles, reassuringly, and just like that heads out. At least no slamming the door this time...  
  
  
That night before falling asleep, Oswald leans on his bedroom window. He doesn’t want to be alone. He doesn’t need to. Buried deep down, deeep down, Ed has got to have some messed up, fucked up feelings, with a titanium chained key keeping it safe. So, that leaves one question- is he scared? It’s pretty hard to imagine such a strong personality as his being afraid of something.  
  
Perhaps it’s just simpler this way. No talk - no drama. Ignore what’s killing inside.  
  
But the next time, he’ll be in control.

 

Oswald lets another long month pass, expecting Ed’s ego to work its way not to get them together sooner. Which is pretty disappointing, but opportunistic. If there is one way to assure Ed’s curiosity is to throw another event, classy and exclusive, full of guards and important people. Oswald trusts Ed’s abilities to sneak his way inside unnoticed.

A careful knock on the door startles him. He knows who it is.  
  
“Come on in, Ed.”  
  
Oswald takes a deep breath listening to the cracking door behind him. Counting two months now since Ed was here the last time and it almost feels like forever.  
  
But this time, it’s going to be different. The plan is ready and he’s gone over it a thousand times. He’s going to be honest with Ed. They are actually going to talk now.  
  
Ed hasn’t made a single step forward, and Oswald, overwhelmed by the familiar anxiety he gets around this man, turns around hoping his act in confidence is believable to at least some degree. That is until their eyes meet. He is damn well aware what this unsettling feeling inside is, he just wishes Ed was too, and how about stop stubbornly hiding it, placing files on top of files over his true desires.  
  
“Did you throw this gala just for me?” That god dammed predatory smirk of his!  
  
Oswald smiles back, suddenly becoming well aware of the other man’s presence. The time is here. Can he do it?  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
He did, obviously, and Ed knows it. No point in hiding.  
  
Ed finally steps forward, the distance between them shrinking alarmingly fast and Oswald feels lost for words. How did it go again, what was he supposed to say?  
  
“I wanted us to talk, actually, if you don’t mind.”  
  
Ed doesn’t answer. Obviously, he has no intentions in talking.  
  
Oswald swallows. It’s immensely hard to open up, part of him wanting to hug his feelings inside forever. But he’s not getting another chance and Ed is highly unlikely to show up after Oswald pulled this.  
  
He convinces himself there is absolutely nothing to be afraid or worried about. Whatever Ed’s reaction may be, Oswald is the bigger man here.  
  
Ed’s purposely slow approach gets him right in front of Oswald, placing his hands on the desk behind, completely surrounding him.  
  
“You’re shaking.”  
  
Their lips are close again. Oswald is on the verge of making the extra step, the little push he needs for something he craved for so long. The look on Ed’s face. Challenging. Testing him. Teasing him.  
  
Ed leans even further, and Oswald finds himself leaning backwards. Ed’s lips are all he sees.  
  
“Um, so... I wanted to be clear on my states of-stop please..”  
  
It’s hard to talk when Ed’s teasing is getting extreme. He’s pushing Oswald beyond boundaries, trying to get out of the talking part, and it’s getting harder to resist. They are so close to each other, how does a kiss not slip here is truly a miracle.  
  
“You picked a rather interesting place for talking.”  
  
Oswald glances around. “My office? It’s what they’re for.”  
  
Their shoulders are touching. “Oh, well, you shouldn’t misuse it then.”  
  
Neither is sure exactly how it happened, and neither is surprised. In a short moment they are horizontal on the cold surface of the desk, pushing over the edge everything in reach, filling the quiet room with desperate sounds.  
  
Oswald concludes it’s even better this way. Lonely and oh so desperate, gasping for Ed’s touch, tension leaking through his skin as his thrusts get harder and harder. He finds it reassuring to see Ed in a desperate state as well, moaning a little louder than before, pressing a little harder, face a little closer. Could have he imagined it, or was that a quick kiss on the shoulder?  
  
Knees shaking past the waves of pleasure, Oswald struggles to get up. He better hurry because Ed is almost fully dressed and his _putting on a hat thing_ suggests he’s getting ready to leave.  
  
“You walk out that door and I will have you banned from the lounge, permanently.”  
  
Ed adjusts his gloves.  
  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
  
He turns around to leave, not looking back. Oswald is sure he will remember those hard footsteps, almost as brutally cold as Ed’s heart. He watches him stride away, not batting an eye, but once his hand is on the door handle - he stops, like frozen in time.  
  
Oh?  
  
“Would you risk it?” Oswald asks quietly, ready for the rejection he’s sure it’s coming.  
  
Ed stares at the ground, motionless, fighting in himself, battling fields of a _thousand-men_ war in his mind. But who’s winning?  
  
He turns around, expression blank. “Is that a threat?”  
  
“No. I will have you know- I won’t tolerate this anymore.” His mind now clearer than ever in this tension relieved state. “You won’t talk to me - that’s fine, you won’t kiss me - that’s fine too, as long as you keep your distance from now on. Because I sure as hell will be keeping mine.”  
  
Oswald sighs, pretty pleased with himself. He wonders why Ed hasn’t left yet, he has half expected the stubborn man to leave him mid-sentence on the little speech that surprisingly doesn’t resemble the one he had planned before at all.  
  
It’s not about the sex, surely Ed will have no trouble at all finding someone else to fuck with. But it’s about the way his eyes shine, and the unusual arch in his eyebrows. Oswald stares at his dark eyes, looking for answers deeply beneath. _What are you hiding, Ed?_  
  
He could have never predicted it, Ed snapping and barging close again, angry and breathing hard, grabbing his jaw and pressing their lips – holding hard before deepening the kiss.  
  
Oswald kisses back, quivering in shock, his hands unable to move for a good moment, then finally letting loose and returning the passionate embrace. The separation of reality and imagination getting incredibly mixed up. Everything he feels, finally in a physical way, finally in a requited way... The way Ed's feverish kisses talk to him, everything is pretty much said.  
  
It’s not what he expected, it’s even better.

They will talk. Eventually. It’s bound to happen, just like the intimacy they share. It’s coming, and Oswald can’t wait for it.


End file.
